1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method for establishing a network connection and a related network device, and more particularly, to a method and related network device searching an access point identifier information conforming to a target identifier information according to the target identifier information, and utilizing a corresponding connection information to establish the network connection through a stored access point identifier information (such as SSID) and a connection information of a corresponding target electronic device (such as a server).
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) is a protocol that lets users accomplish voice communications on Internet through network communications equipment (such as mobile phones or PDAs). After the users utilize data accessing equipment (such as an access point), to logon a SIP server, applications such as Internet multimedia meeting, Voice over IP (VoIP), and multimedia distribution can be performed on the Internet.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating how a wireless network device logs onto a server through access points according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, when a wireless network device 110 wishes to connect to a network, it may logon to different servers by utilizing different access points in different places. For example, the wireless network device 110 can utilize a first access point AP1 to logon to a first server 120 provided by a company when the user is at the office, the wireless network device 110 can utilize a second access point AP2 to logon to a second server 130 provided by a telecommunications provider when the user is at home, or the wireless network device 110 can utilize a third access point AP3 to logon to a third server 140 provided by another telecommunications provider when the user is in a coffee shop. Therefore, the user needs to use different accounts and different passwords to logon to different servers. In other words, because the user always needs to connect to different servers in different places at different times, different accounts and different passwords must be inputted to logon to these servers, which causes unnecessary inconvenience to the user.
As a result, a faster, more convenient, and more economic network connection method and related network device is necessary. Therefore, the user can enjoy the convenience and pleasures brought about by accomplishing voice communications on the Internet.